Timeline 60-77
Timeline 60-77 Timeline 60-77 refers to the Divided Milky Way galaxy's Galactic Standard year in which this timeline was created, which was 6077gs. It describes all events that pertain to the space-faring species of the current known galaxy. * 1gs occurs around 560BCE on the Human's Gregorian Calendar First Millenia (1gs-1000gs) *1gs ** Druogs invent wormhole technology *12gs ** Druogs establish first extrastellar colony in the Rhekmuu System ** Druog Empire established *214gs ** Druogs encounter Xurians on Xuria in Srom System *215gs ** Druogs declare Xurians must surrender their government to Druog Empire ** Druogs launch assault on Xurian capital city of Faww on Xuria *217gs ** Xurians surrender government to Druog Empire ** Xurian Slave Trade established in all Druog-occupied star systems ** Xurian Government-in-Exile established on Xuria *301gs ** 750 Xurian slaves escape to colony of Haddan ** Xurian Slave Rebellion begins *304gs ** Xurian Slave Rebellion ends; indecisive Druog victory ** Slave Trade abolished on all Druog-occupied colonies *310gs ** Xurian Government-in-Exile declares independence from Druog Empire *311gs ** Xurian Independence War begins *318gs ** Xurian Independence War ends ** Druogs and Xurians sign Kerwui Treaty ** Xurians granted independence *320gs ** Xurian Republic established *322g ** Xurian Governmnt purchases wormhole technology from Druog Empire *324gs ** Xurians establish colony of Zem in Raq System *566gs ** Intrergalactic tension over colonies in Rhekmmuu System result in Rhekmuu War *571gs ** Druogs defeat Xurians in Rhekmuu War *642gs ** Certain Laikor begin to show signs of natural telekinetic abilities *781gs ** Laikor develop Faster-than-Light travel *802gs ** Xurian shuttle intercepts Laikor cruiser in Androm System ** Xurians and Laikor sign truce *807gs ** Trade Route established between Xurian Planets and Laikor Planets Second Millenia (1001gs-2000gs) *1017gs ** Xurian and Laikor star systems form Federation of Allied Systems (FAS) ** FAS and Druog Empire establish intergalactic monetary standard, or IMS *1522gs ** Laikor develop Atmospheric Pressure Suits ** Laikor establish Atmospheric Pressure Suit Corporation (APSC) * 1907gs ** First Federal-Imperial War begins between Federation of Allied Systems and Druog Empire Third Millenia (2001gs-3000gs) *2064gs ** First Federal-Imoerial War ends in Druog victory *2100gs ** Federation of Allied Systems crumbles when Xurians withdraw star systems. *2102gs ** War of Xurian Disloyalty begins *2107gs ** War of Xurian Disloyalty ends; Xurian Victory ** Xurians establish Xurian Republic (II) *2267gs ** Laikor etsablish Androm Alliance ** Androm Alliance signs Ardo Treaty with Druog Empire *2710gs ** Humans establish colony on Earth's moon Luna *2754gs ** Humans establish colony on Saturn's moon, Titan *2801gs ** Humans develop interstellar travel *2994gs ** Humans encounter Druogs on Etarian System Fourth Millenia (3001gs-4000gs) *3001gs ** Earth Commonwealth formed. ** Humans establish trade route to Androm Alliance and Xurian Republic (II) ** Humans accept IMS as its form of currency *3047gs ** Humans colonize first extrasolar planet, in the Deus system. *3052gs **Laikor discover Vhorians on the planet Vhoria in the Zepplar System *3187gs ** With Laikor influence, Vhorians develop interstellar travel ** Zepplar System joins Androm Alliance *3261gs ** Vhorians colonize first extrastellar planet in Koria System *3304gs ** Disputes over Etarian System result in War for Etarian Control, with Earth Commonwealth fighting the Druog Empire *3314gs ** Earth retreats from Etarian System ** War for Etarian Control ends; Druog victory *3401gs ** Humans begin to colonize Babylon System *3701gs ** Nuclear Civil War occurs on Earth ** Nuclear Civil War ends ** Earth Commonwealth collapses as Earth is destroyed *3755 ** Refugees from the Nuclear bombardment form Allied Human Systems, basing their operations out of Luna, Earth's moon *3999gs ** Xurian Republic (II) and Androm Alliance forces engage on a small planet in the Srom System; Siege of Srom Begins Fifth Millenia (4001-5000gs) *4001gs ** Siege of Srom ends; Allaince troops repelled from Xurian territory ** Allied Human Systems found the Society for Practical Artificial Intelligence Development (S.P.A.I.D.) on Luna *4144gs ** S.P.A.I.D. develops the android *4388gs ** Vhorians enter Khor System, neighboring the Xurian Systems *4887gs ** Druog Empire invades Poyr System, a Laikor system located in close proximity to the Daeron System ** First Galactic War begins *4993gs ** Allied Human Systems sends troops into Poyr System to aid Druog Empire *4994gs ** Androm Alliance troops retreat from Poyr System to Lok System. ** Xurian Republic (II) declares war on Druog Empire ** Allied Human Systems declares was on Xurian Republic (II) ** Androm Alliance declares war on Allied Human Systems Category:Write a category here